It's Been 20 Years
by Kristal-Dynamite
Summary: A Nuke fanfic based not long after Nick's mother dies. Nick is in a huge depression which Luke has to try and fix... He wants the old Nick back, however it's tough. Can Luke help Nick? And even confess something he has been meaning to say for a while now? (This story is a one-shot, however it will cover a few chapters)
1. Eleven Days After Her Death

**It's Been 20 Years**

**Welcome to my first Nuke fanfic! I hope you enjoy it but first, some warnings...**

**-This is a Luke/Nick relationship. If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**-There's also some detailed scenes that may be a little disturbing, so read at your own 'risk'? (I think that makes sense) ;_;**

**-Smutty scenes however not graphic or extremely in detail. (If you know what I mean.)**

**This fic was intended to be a one-shot, however I got slightly carried away so it became short story.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy and please leave a review! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1- Eleven Days After Her Death<strong>

It was a cool but dark day. The sky was grey and dull, leaving not one white cloud to be seen. Every minute felt like it was going to rain and thunder, but it didn't… The weather became tedious, leaving the cabin group of seven miserable… Even Sarah felt down in the dumps, reading her favourite book over and over again until the words stuck inside her head.

Only eleven days ago, Nick's mother died. Only eleven days ago, the entire cabin group were foolish enough to take in a bite victim. At the time, they didn't know… But their mistakes cost someone their life, that being Nick's mother… Her death left Peter Joseph Randall sorrowful and quiet, but the person who felt most sunken and down, was Nick…

The black haired man became silent, not speaking unless forced to. Even then it would only be a grumble of an answer or 'whatever'. At first, Nick thought speaking to his uncle would help him; it always ended with a heated argument…

Luke couldn't help but to notice Nick's sudden change in attitude. He'd known his friend for almost twenty years, however he'd never seen Nick in such a huge depression. Ever since Nick's mother died, Luke tried to talk to his friend, but every time, Nick would push him away as if he was now worthless. Inside, he knew Nick was just depressed, still, it has been eleven long distressing days and Nick still hadn't snapped out of it. It would take time to overcome this pain, however this was becoming a little too much… Nick would never be happy again until he actually sat down and talked to someone properly.

* * *

><p>Luke twisted the doorknob of his door and stepped outside. It had been hours since he had left his room. Knowing Nick was depressed made him depressed. Unlike Nick, Luke could take a breather and not be stuck alone in an isolated room…<p>

The brunette sighed and ran his hand through his wavy locks and made his way down stairs. Already, Luke could see Carlos, Sarah, Alvin and Rebecca sitting in the living room talking amongst themselves. Sarah was reading, yet again the same old book. Her facial expression looked concentrated as she only had eyes for the page she was reading. Noticing Luke's presence, Sarah's eyes flicked away from the page and onto Luke.

"Oh, hi Luke!" Sarah said cheerfully.

"Hey Sarah." Luke replied with a smile as he came up next to her and ruffled her black hair with his fingers.

The teen girl giggled and then went straight back to reading, making Luke chuckle.

"Luke, it's been a while…" Carlos says, darting his eyes away from the group and to Luke. His face seemed worried and concerned.

"Yeah, uh… sorry bout that…" Luke stammered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked, Rebecca and Alvin also looking up, faces full of concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just worried about Nick and Pete…" Luke replies, searching the room with his eyes to notice Pete and Nick wasn't present.

"Pete's in his room, working on a fish trap I think…" Alvin stated, noticing Luke's wondering gaze and pushing up his glasses slightly as they were sliding down the bridge of his nose.

"Is he okay?" Luke questioned.

"He's fine… Nick though…" Carlos began to say.

"Speaking of Nick, where is he?" Luke asked concerned.

"Where'd you think?" Carlos replied, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"On the porch, for like the one hundredth time…" Rebecca answers, leaning back into her seat and placing a hand over her stomach.

Luke's face creases with worry… again. Ever since Nick's mother died, Nick would either be in his room or on the porch. He would stand against the wooden railing staring into nothing, expression saddened.

"He's been really sad lately, I wanted to read stories with him but he ignored me…" Sarah says, looking up from her book and to Luke, voice disheartened.

"Oh I'm really sorry Sarah…" Luke says sympathetically.

Sarah lets out a small smile before going straight back to her book.

"Yes, I thought that was quite rude of him to push Sarah away like that…" Carlos explains.

"Dad, it's okay…" Sarah tried to say, but Luke came in first.

"Look, I'm sorry that he did that, but Nick just needs some time!" Luke snaps back in defence of his friend. He didn't mean to sound so rude but blaming Nick for his actions was not right…

"Luke, Nick has had enough time! He's going to continue being like this if no one does anything… We've tried but he will not listen!" Carlos retorted, making Luke jump slightly.

Luke stood glaring at the Spanish man angrily but didn't say anymore, as Rebecca was quick to shut them up…

"You two don't even start!" Rebecca growled from the opposite couch. Obviously she'd had enough of the arguments that were starting to happen more often…

Sarah now was curling up into a ball on the couch, bringing her book closer to her face scared.

Noticing her, Carlos looked up at Luke angrily.

"I'm sorry Sarah…" Luke says kneeling down so that he was level with Sarah.

The black haired girl slowly looked up from her book and to Luke.

"It's okay." Sarah quietly replied with a reassuring smile.

Luke gave a smile in return before standing up again.

"I'm going to talk to Nick…" Luke says straightforwardly, turning to make his way towards the front door of the cabin.

* * *

><p>Closing the door with a <em>click, <em>Luke almost immediately saw Nick's tall and slender figure hunched over the wooden railings. Like expected, he was staring into the emptiness of the forest, rifle also leant against the railing. The man's cap created a dark shadow on his face leaving his lively blue eyes looking lifeless. Nick's white sleeves were also pulled over his hands as if he was cold, or something along the lines…

Luke watched for a few seconds, saddened to see Nick like this. He couldn't help to admit that his feelings for his friend were starting to grow rapidly. Luke still considered Nick his best friend, however not long ago, Luke felt a different emotion come over him every time he got close or made eye contact with the raven-haired man…

Seeing him lose his mom, made Luke want to take care and talk to Nick… more than he used to.

He just wanted to see him smile again.

The brunette cleared his throat, letting out a small cough to indicate to the other man that he was here...

Nick turned his head slightly but didn't look up. He knew Luke was there, but didn't bother to smile, say hi or anything like that…

"Nick…" Luke says walking slowly up to the taller man.

Nick replies with silence but notices Luke walking closer and shuffles to the side slightly.

"C'mon Nick, it's just me…" Luke says saddened, now only around ten inches away from Nick.

Luke leaned against the railing, copying the way Nick was standing.

"I know…" Nick muttered, pulling his cap down slightly, casting a darker shadow over his face.

"Nick…it's been eleven days." Luke says, desperate to see the real Nick again. He turns so that he's facing his friend but Nick continues to stare off into the deep forest.

"Yeah, I lost my mom but I didn't lose the will to count how many days it's been…" Nick replies sharply, still refusing to look at Luke.

Ouch. That hurt. Luke tried desperately to think of a way to reply, but Nick was right… he could still count. Luke almost felt as if he insulted his friend.

"Nick, I didn't mean it like that…" Luke replies concern and regret in his voice. Even though Nick refused to look at him, Luke continued to watch Nick. It gave him a chance to take in his features. He still had the same eyes, the same nose, mouth… but something about his face wasn't right. It was almost like going from colour too black and white. There was no emotion anymore. Nick wasn't the same right now…

"I know…" Nick says shortly afterwards.

"Nick, I can't take this!" Luke replied, again louder than intended. He had enough of seeing Nick like this… he wanted him back, right now.

"You can't take what?!" Nick retaliates, picking up on Luke's change of voice. As Nick turns to look straight at the brunette, Luke notices how his face looks restless, pale… but now angered. His blue eyes turned a grey sort of colour and all together, Nick looked pissed and already seemed to have had enough.

Startled, Luke noticed his voice quiver as he spoke.

Was he afraid of Nick when he got angry?

"Nick, I want you back! You're not the same anymore!" Luke says, nearly shouting but in a desperate tone of voice.

Nick's face creased before replying.

"No shit!" he spits back making intense eye contact.

Nick's sudden change of attitude alarmed Luke to a point that he didn't know what to say anymore. He had valid points to make but he ended up only repeating himself…

"Please Nick, you're going to die like this if you don't snap out of it! You're scaring me, the group, Sarah!" Luke decided to put into words.

Nick huffed before turning back to look away from Luke, pulling his dusty white sleeves so that they bundled up all around his hands as he gripped the ends with his fingers.

Noticing Nick do this for the last few days, it made Luke, yet again worried and concerned.

Was he hiding something?

"Nick…"

"What?" Nick replied impatiently.

"Your sleeves…" Luke says in a calmer manner.

"What the fuck about them?" Nick snaps, rubbing his temples with his fingers quickly before going back to leaning on the railing.

"Why do you keep on pulling them so that they cover your whole arms and your hands?" Luke questioned.

"Just do… can you go now?" Nick replies impatiently, already standing up fully in attempt to make a move inside, however Luke stood in front of Nick to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.

"Tell me, I'm not letting you go anywhere." Luke replies in a serious tone.

"Just move the fuck away!" Nick growled, this time attempting to walk right pass Luke.

Now troubled by Nick's suspicious actions, Luke's brow's furrowed and his voice expressed concern, this time even more than before…

"Nick, tell me!" Luke says angrily but voice low enough to not make Nick flare up again.

"No…" Nick grumbles, pushing past the shorter man. However, Luke lifts his arm to Nick's chest, stopping him for a moment.

"Nick, I will wrestle you if I have too!" Luke threatens even-tempered.

"Luke, it's nothing!" Nick snaps, rolling his eyes.

Instead of debating for even longer, Luke makes the quick decision and grabs for one of Nick's arms. He grabs Nick's right arm before the taller man can react, pulling up his right sleeve to reveal a sight Luke thought he would never see.

"Get the fuck off me!" Nick retaliates, attempting to pull his arm away from Luke.

Luke firmly grips Nick's arm within his palm and studies the long incisions within his pale skin.

Nick had been self-harming.

"Get off!" Nick shouts desperately shaking his arm.

Ignoring Nick's frantic shaking left Luke oblivious to Nick's next move...

Irritated, Nick lifted his right fist up and gave one hard punch at Luke's jaw, sending the brunette to the ground in pain.

Luke was shocked by Nick's sudden move, and he knew it was his fault. He pressured Nick into this, causing himself to get hurt… The real one to blame was him...

The shorter man sat on the floor, hand to his cheek, feeling it burn up in pain.

Nick threw a _hard_ punch.

Meanwhile, Nick watched as Luke clutched onto his burning cheek. The man looked up at Nick and gave his famous puppy eyes… He knew he screwed up, but he didn't know what to say… or what to do. Luke was his best friend; he should help him… but no.

"I… I'm, sorry…" Nick stuttered before dashing past Luke and into the cabin.

Luke heard the faint sounds of Rebecca, Carlos and the others saying things like: "Nick?" or "What's going on?"… Followed by the sound of a door slamming shut.

Instead of rushing in, Luke stayed seated on the porch, clutching onto his cheek. He stared into the forest like Nick did, wondering what just happened.

He was meant to calmly get Nick to talk to him but instead it ended up with him discovering Nick self-harms and himself with a swollen cheek…

What if Nick never went back to his usual self?

So many questions, so little time…

It wouldn't be long until Nick reached his breaking point. If he self-harms, is extremely depressed… What worse things could this lead to?

Luke needed to let Pete know most of all, but Nick wouldn't appreciate that… Nick probably didn't want any attention right now. He wanted to be left alone, but the person he was closest to besides Pete right now, was Luke.

Walkers were a problem here and there, but right now, Nick was Luke's priority…

Luke was going to help Nick… He had to.

Before it was too late.


	2. Swiss Army Knives

**Chapter 2- Swiss Army Knives**

"You haven't broken or fractured anything, you should be fine…" Carlos explained, his voice serious but relieved that Nick hadn't gone too far into beating the shit out of Luke.

"Yeah… thanks Carlos." Luke replied, now sitting comfortably on the couch, holding an ice pack to his painful jaw.

Nick did throw quite a big punch, which caused slight discomfort on his right cheek, but Luke could live with it. He was more worried about Nick's state other than what Nick's state could actually do to him…

"I need to teach that boy a damn lesson! He can't go on like this!" Pete raised his voice catching everybody's attention.

Pete had come downstairs after he heard the bang of Nick's door echo through the entire cabin. Him and everyone else had crowded round Luke in the living room after he came through the front door, clutching to the side of his face in pain.

"Pete…" Luke tried to say, but he was gone. The loud footsteps up the stairs followed by a click of the door, soon after caused shouting and yelling making the entire group anxious and poor Sarah curled up into a ball on one of the couches next to Rebecca and Carlos.

Carlos and Alvin sighed, placing their heads in their hands; Rebecca lay back in her seat, hands protectively over her stomach and eyes closed, Sarah, of course was frightened by all the noise and grabbed her book from the coffee table and crawled over to sit beside her fathers legs, curling up next to him…

Carlos then let go of his forehead and soothingly ran his fingers through his daughters raven hair, relaxing her slightly.

Luke also had enough of the rivalry that took place between Pete and Nick. There was not much he could do as they were just having their 'family' problems, but he just wanted it to stop. He closed his eyes for a second, still holding the ice pack firmly to his cheek and waited and waited to hear who had won the argument…

A minute or so later, the yelling died down and Nick's door slammed closed once again, making the whole cabin shake. Luke opened his eyes and could of sworn he heard a faint cry come from someone upstairs.

Was one of them crying?

Soon after, Pete's heavy footsteps came thundering down the old stairs causing the group to look up anxiously at Nick's very distressed uncle…

"I'm… sorry." Pete said stressed, taking a seat next to Luke and rubbing his temples viciously with his pointer fingers.

"You should of just left him…" Luke said calmly not trying to put full blame on Pete.

"Look, I couldn't have the boy start attacking any of us… he already did it to you!" Pete raised his voice slightly looking up at Luke.

Luke exchanged a sad look before removing the ice pack from his face and to now start playing with it within his cool fingers.

"It was for the best, Luke… he could hurt any of us. I can't risk him getting near to Sarah." Carlos explained, siding with Pete.

Luke's head jolted up towards Carlos, expression angry and… hurt?

"Nick isn't going to hurt any of us! Nor Sarah!" Luke snapped back, feeling guilty for getting another argument started.

"He already hurt you! How long will it be until Sarah suffers the same?" Carlos shouted back, causing Sarah to flinch slightly. Rebecca leant forward and tapped her on the shoulder, in which Sarah got up and took a seat besides her, curled up in a ball while burying her face within Rebecca's shirt.

"Nick would never hurt Sarah!" Luke raised his voice, his hands now gripping the ice pack tightly.

"Please… stop." Rebecca tried to interfere, keeping her voice down as Sarah was beside her.

"Carlos, I will make sure my nephew doesn't get near to hurting your daughter, but Luke… we need to talk sense into Nick… Carlos is right!" Pete explained, butting in to stop further argument.

"Then talk sense into him! But no, you just yell and yell like there's no tomorrow!" Luke shouted back. He would never find himself shouting at Pete, but he did… for Nick's sake.

"I tried, Luke! He's the one who starts every screaming match but this time he finally gave in!" Pete snapped, going back to rubbing at the sides of his head.

"What? What do mean he 'gave in'?" Luke asked impatiently while the rest of the group but Sarah listened intently.

"I don't know! Kid started cryin so I decided to just leave him, be…" Pete explained, annoyed.

Luke looked at Nick's uncle in shock.

Never had Nick cried in front of Pete alone…

"He cried? So you just left him? You're stressing him out, Pete!" Luke answered back worried.

"Well he didn't want _me_ there!" Pete explained, lowering his voice slightly.

* * *

><p>There was silence for a few moments before Luke decided he had finally had enough.<p>

"I'm gonna talk to him." Luke said, getting up out of his chair.

He threw the ice pack down on the couch, not bothering to place it back in the kitchen.

"Luke, we don't want another screaming match…" Alvin finally spoke up calmly. He voice was quiet but inside, he had clearly had enough of the whole Nick situation.

"I'm not gonna scream at him…" Luke replied, now walking up the stairs slowly, eyes fixed on looking forward rather than back at the rest of the group.

"Luke… get down here…" Carlos began to say with his eyebrow's furrowed.

"No, Carlos… just, just let him do it…" Pete interferes, also irritated by the whole situation. He placed his hands on his head and took several deep breaths before getting up to get something in the kitchen.

Leaving the rest of the group silent and nervous to what was going to happen next…

* * *

><p>As Luke reached the top of the stairs he turned to head into his room, opening the door slowly and walking over to his small chest of drawers in the corner of the dark, candle lit room. He opened one of the small drawers to reveal some of his personal keepsakes and a red Swiss army knife. It was small and could easily fit into his pocket. Luke favoured this knife over some of his other belongings because he got it when he was young… Nick had a matching one in blue.<p>

Picking up the knife, Luke placed it within his trouser pocket and headed out his room, shutting the door behind him. Already, Luke could hear mutters coming from downstairs and Sarah reading what sounded like a chapter of her book to somebody, most probably Rebecca or Carlos…

Glad that they weren't listening out for him, Luke took the opportunity to walk over to Nick's room, which were only two doors down…

When Luke made it to the outside of Nick's door, he stood there debating on whether to knock or walk in. While thinking for a moment, Luke listened into the door to hear faint, muffled sounds of sniffling as if Nick was crying… It was those noises that Luke then decided to click the door open and slowly walk in…

Not noticing his presence until his door closed, Nick quickly turned around to see Luke standing by the door, cheek slightly swollen due to when he punched him and eyes full of worry.

Nick was sitting on the side of his bed, facing out the window, clutching his matching Swiss army knife, but in blue. As the black-haired man quickly darted his head around, Luke noticed how his cheeks were stained with tears. His eyes were also an ocean blue colour due to the crying. Both of his white sleeves had been pulled up to the elbow's revealing newly cut horizontal incisions within Nick's pale skin.

Even in the dim light, Luke could make out blood all over Nick's arms, his hands and his knife. Even Nick seemed just as shocked as Luke was! He didn't even have time to tell him to get out.

"Luke…" Nick muttered, deciding to go against the idea of another shouting match.

Without saying a word Luke did what he intended to show Nick…

Luke placed his hand in his trouser pocket, pulling out his matching Swiss army knife, but in red. He then flicked up one of the long and sharp knifes and tugged his orange sweater sleeve up so that it was also above his elbow. Luke gave a glare to Nick as in to say "I'm gonna do it."

Before Nick could say anything, Luke had made up his mind and placed the tip of the knife into his skin like he was about to give an injection. Applying pressure to the skin, already drawing fresh crimson blood, Luke drew a long line horizontally across his flesh. Blood flowed out from his fresh cut and all over his arm and onto Nick's rug. The sensation was painful, sending a burning and sharp pain through Luke's veins, but he didn't care. He wanted Nick to understand that he felt _his _pain…

"Luke… stop!" Nick shouted, jumping up from the bed, his knife still in his bloody hand. He attempted to make a move for Luke's knife but the brunette just quickly made another incision to embed into his skin.

Luke wasn't going to stop; he continued to slice through his skin, causing more blood to spill out. Luke couldn't lie; it was actually starting to make him feel lightheaded…

Stubbornly, Nick didn't make a move to grab hold of Luke's knife, so instead, raised his own knife to his arms and made cuts in the spaces where the skin wasn't scarred just yet…

Luke's eyes widened in shock, he stopped cutting into himself for a moment and studied what Nick was now doing to himself. He also had many more deep cuts surrounding the whole area of his lower arm.

"Nick, stop…" Luke whispered shakily.

"Not until you do." Nick replied, tears making there way into his eyes once again.

Nick raised his knife back to his skin and made yet again, another incision to add to his 'collection'.

"Stop!" Luke whisper shouted before making several more harsh cuts on his skin. His eyes also started to water, leaving his vision blurry and distorted.

"You stop!" Nick whisper shouted back, stunned by how quickly Luke made three more cuts into his skin, leaving more blood trailing down his arm and onto the carpet.

Nick being as stubborn as he was, made another cut within his arm, this one a little deeper, leaving more crimson blood to gush out…

"Nick, please… this is stupid." Luke whispered, his vision getting hazy.

Before Nick could make another attempt at his arm, his vision also became warped, sending him to the floor, surrounded by Luke's and his blood.

"Nick!" Luke tried to say, but ended up falling to the ground in a loud _thump!_

* * *

><p>They heard the faint sounds of people thundering up the stairs, followed by a gush of breeze as Nick's door swung open within a flash...<p>

It was then that everything blacked out...

For the both of them…


	3. Stitches And Bandages

**Chapter 3- Stitches And Bandages**

"Oh no…"

"Daddy, what's going on?"

"Get them downstairs, quick!"

"Fuck… Nick, Luke… Oh God…"

"Help them!"

These were the voices that both Luke and Nick didn't hear… The voices that spoke fear and anxiety, the bitter taste of regret lie on everybody's tongue. But most importantly, Pete's…

"What did they do?!" Rebecca shouted from the door, panicked, not catching the full view of what had taken place in Nick's bedroom.

"Bec, it's okay… calm down." Alvin reassured, frightened and stressed himself.

"Don't tell me to calm down! They're dead!" She raised her voice louder, tears starting to fall down her face.

"Who's dead!? Daddy?" Sarah asked shakily from the back of the crowd.

"They're not dead, Sarah stay away!" Carlos's voice echoed the whole room, leaving everybody speechless. He was leaning down next to Pete, looking for pulses and checking over the two men who lay motionless on the ruffled rug...

"Just help me get them downstairs!" Carlos called out, standing up and darting outside, grabbing Sarah on the way to then gather his medical supplies…

Alvin came rushing in after Carlos had left, sweeping up Luke's limp body in his muscular arms. Pete took hold of Nick's body also, struggling slightly as Nick was so tall, even taller than himself.

Rebecca followed behind the two men but first noticed on the bloody carpet, two blood coated Swiss army knives. One blue. One red… She quickly gathered up the two knives in her hands before rushing out the door and downstairs to meet the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>"Sarah, grab me them rags…" Carlos ordered, his face serious as he studied whether or not the deeper cuts on both Luke and Nick's arms needed stitching or not…<p>

"Daddy, are they okay?" Sarah asked worriedly, darting her eyes towards Nick, then Luke. She handed her father the wet rags and watched as he dampened Luke's arm then Nick's, practically sliding across the wooden floor to swap between the brunette and the black haired man.

Both Luke and Nick were lying on a couch, opposite each other, while Carlos rushed to work on both their arms, getting up, sitting down, turning around… it was all too hectic and Carlos was feeling dizzy himself!

Sarah helped and supported her father rather than waiting to be ushered to her room, picking up supplies that Carlos inquired and pulling the best 'brave face' as possible…

Alvin was sitting beside a very distressed Pete, who couldn't even dare to watch the two procedures take place. Alvin placed an arm around Pete's shoulder for support while Pete quietly started to sob.

Rebecca soon came into view holding both Swiss army knives in her palms, face expressionless but inside showed fear and worry.

"There… not…" Alvin sadly didn't want to say the rest as he watched Rebecca place the knives on the coffee table with ease.

"Yes… they are…" Rebecca replied sadly, taking a seat next to Alvin, already exhausted.

"What?" Pete said looking up, tears already starting to stain on his cheeks.

"They… They used their boy scout army knives to, to cut…" Rebecca shakily explained, now eyeing Carlos working on the two men, frantically.

"Oh god…oh Jesus, fuck, fuck…" Pete stammered, placing his head within his hands again.

"Ca…Carlos?"

A small broken voice finally made it's way to Carlos's ears…

"Luke, keep still… this may hurt." Carlos simply replied. He had a small bottle of clear liquid, which obviously seemed to be some sort of anesthetic to reduce pain and numb the area in Luke's arm.

"Wha- What's going… on?" Luke groggily replied, trying to force his eyes open.

"Stay still…" Carlos repeated, now opening the small bottle, turning his head to take a quick check on Nick who was still temporarily unconscious.

"Nick?" Luke said before the cold, sharp liquid poured all over his wounds.

"ARGHH! Fuck! Fuck!" Luke shrieked, his body jolting upwards, however Sarah quickly came to assist, doing her best to pin Luke's body back down to the couch.

"Luke, I'm going to have to stitch your deeper cuts… please be still, Sarah help me with that, please." Carlos explained, earning a nod from Sarah and a worried and confused expression from Luke.

"Pete, please could you pour some anesthetic on Nick's arms, I'll be there to stitch his cuts soon…" Carlos calmly explained, turning around to Pete who was now up and grabbing the small bottle of liquid without saying a word, but nodded.

"Nick?" Luke asked again, now aware that Nick was on the other couch, about to get the anesthetic poured on his wounds.

"Luke, stay still… this may feel a little uncomfortable." Carlos explained before bringing a small needle up to one of Luke's bigger and deeper cuts.

"Okay… okay, I'm fine…" Luke replied to Carlos, half talking to himself. He gulped and braced himself as he could feel the slight discomfort of the sharp needle piercing through his skin.

Luke scrunched up his face and let out a pained moan as he could feel his arm tense up. The stingy sensation was still there making Luke curse a few times. He felt bad that Sarah was there to listen but she didn't seem to take any of it into mind right at this moment…

Only a few moments after, the achy pain became customary and expected, leaving Luke's arm in a pleasurable numb bliss…

While Carlos carefully stitched up some of Luke's cuts, Luke looked over to Nick's body, still lying still on the couch. He could see Pete lifting the small bottle towards Nick's arms and Luke braced himself to listen to the pained screams come from Nick's mouth.

"ARGHH, Fuck! Jesus Christ! Lu-Luke…" Nick screamed as the agonizing burning sensation made it's way through his own flesh. It was both his arms thats needed to be numbed, obviously making the pain more unbearable for Nick...

Luke was relieved to know that Nick was awake but hearing him in pain and actually saying _his _name was enough to send Luke into worry…

This shouldn't be happening.

None of this would of happened if he and the group weren't foolish enough to let a bite victim in the cabin…

* * *

><p>"Alright, have to do Nick now… I'll bandage you up in a second, stay seated." Carlos explained before Luke could ask about going over to Nick.<p>

Luke groaned before relaxing back onto the couch. He lifted his arm to see three cuts neatly stitched up, but the rest of his arm looking bloody and scarred.

If Nick would stop, then all of this pain was worth it…

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked quietly from above him, obviously still frightened.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine Sarah… check on Nick for me will ya?" Luke replied with a small reassuring smile.

Sarah nodded and smiled.

"Sure!" she said before heading over to Carlos and Pete who were crowding around Nick's limp body.

After a few moments of preparation, Luke could hear Nick's moans of discomfort as Carlos started patching up Nick's arms. He was bound to have more to patch up as Luke remembered seeing deep incisions already there the moment he walked in on his best friend.

Luke cringed hearing Nick complain and occasionally sniffle.

It was unusual but Luke could actually make out Nick sobbing again…

Nick was actually crying.

"Lu- Luke…" a cracked and broken voice came from the doctor's direction.

"Nick wants you." Sarah turned around looking at Luke.

Luke attempted to make a move but Carlos turned his head round to Luke quickly.

"Stay seated." He said before going back to working on Nick's arms.

Luke obeyed and waited on the couch, listening to the occasional sniffles and moans come from Nick. Pete was also standing by the couch muttering the same things over and over…

"I'm sorry Nick."

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry son…"

"What exactly happened back there?" Alvin asked, sitting up, making use of the sudden silence.

"Alvin…" Rebecca was quick to answer, sitting up to place a hand on her husband's arm.

"Oh… sorry." Alvin replied regretfully, slowly leaning back into his seat.

**A few minutes later**

"Sarah, get me those bandages, honey." Carlos finally spoke up, breaking the tension filled silence. His voice sounded a lot calmer and relaxed, glad to be done with the cringe worthy stitching job.

"Yes daddy." She replied, walking into the kitchen to then bring back a neat roll of fresh bandages.

The raven-haired girl placed the roll of bandages in Carlos's hands and took a step back to watch how her father wrapped Nick's arms up.

Once finished, Carlos moved to Luke and continued the same binding procedure on Luke's arm.

"Alright… now, do you two care to explain?" Carlos asked, securing Luke's bandage before getting up and falling into the couch beside Luke's legs, exhausted.

Luke moved his legs so that he was sitting up, giving more room for Carlos to sit comfortably. Sarah also took a seat with her father on the same couch.

Nick followed Luke and sat up, giving room for his uncle to take a seat next to him.

There were so many things Nick had to apologize to Luke for; he couldn't even look at him without feeling guilt wash over him.

"Luke? Nick?" Carlos asked, waiting for an answer out of either of the two men.

Luke coughed awkwardly not knowing whether to tell the truth, not that they knew it anyway…

"I…I can't…" Nick finally spoke up but shaking. He got out of his seat to make a move but Pete placed a hand over his chest, stopping him from going any further.

"Pete…" he muttered, slightly annoyed.

"Please, Nick… just sit." Pete explained, now rubbing his temples again like he did after him and his nephew had yet again, another argument…

Nick huffed at first but soon obliged, sitting down rather uncomfortably. Luke glanced him a sad look in which Nick looked away ashamed.

"Please son, tell us… tell me…" Pete asked, looking up at Nick who just stared back, sadness washed all over his face.

"It's… its mom…" Nick choked out, tears already starting to form in his eyes again.

"I know… I know Nick… but why? Why did you do this to yourself?" Pete almost begged for an answer, gently lifting one of Nick's arms in which the black haired man pulled away soon after.

"I… I don't know…" he replied, looking down at his bandaged arms.

Pete cast a sad look towards Luke, in which the brunette replied with silence.

"Luke… tell us… please." Rebecca now interfered, desperate for answers herself.

"Nick… I have to." Luke said over to Nick.

Nick looked up and nodded before looking away in shame.

"Nick self-harmed so I did… I wanted him to understand how I felt…" Luke explained briefly, now catching the sight of the two Swiss army knives on the coffee table.

"Please stop, it's scaring me!" Sarah now said, sitting up in her seat.

"I don't want you to hurt yourselves." She explained, sadness in her voice.

"Aw, thanks Sarah…" Luke replied in appreciation.

Nick also looked up and gave Sarah a small smile.

A smile Luke had not seen in days…

"Sarah, honey… go to your room please, it's getting late…" Carlos said after checking his watch.

It was already 7:23pm…

"But dad…" Sarah replied, almost whining.

"Sarah, the adults need to talk." Carlos said back.

"Okay…" Sarah said glumly before getting up and walking away from the group.

The sound of her door clicking closed meant the adults were now alone.

"Now, Luke, Nick… please don't ever do this again." Carlos finished, drawing the conversation to a close.

"I… I, don't think I can…" Nick muttered.

"Please Nick, don't… don't do this to me." Pete replied worriedly.

"I will stop if Nick stops…" Luke explained, now staring directly at Nick, waiting for an answer.

Nick slowly looked up at the brunette. His eyes were full of concern and pain.

Nick felt like a fool. A stupid fool who only cares about himself…

He wanted to stop but he didn't know if he could...

But he would... for Luke...

"I'll do it…" Nick quietly replied, almost in a whisper.

"You'll stop?" Alvin questioned, sitting up slightly, adjusting his glasses like he did frequently.

"Yes…" Nick replied, looking down slightly embarrassed as Luke smiled towards him.

"Good." Carlos said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I think you two ought to get some rest now…" Pete explained looking to his nephew then to Luke.

Luke and Nick both nodded in agreement.

"I'll take these by the way…" Pete says, reaching over to the coffee table to pick up the two knives.

"Yeah… you should…" Luke replies, grateful that both him and Nick will not be getting access to their knives any time soon.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after that Luke and Nick decided to go to their bedrooms. They said their goodbyes to the rest of the group and made their way upstairs, clutching to their bandaged arms.<p>

"Hey Nick, we should get rid of that rug, you know…" Luke said before entering his room.

Nick turned around before opening the door to his room…

"Yeah… we should." He replied before walking in with Luke soon following behind.

Once both men were inside they silently knelt down, picking up the partly blood soaked rug and together carried it outside of Nick's room and into the storage closet.

"Here will have to do…" Luke said opening the door with his good arm.

"Yep." Nick replied, placing the rug inside the closet with Luke's help.

Once Luke closed the door, the two stood awkwardly in silence for a moment.

"Well I guess I should get going now…" Luke mentioned, already making a move for his bedroom and Nick doing the same for his.

"Yeah." Nick replied simply.

Once both men reached their doors, Nick paused causing Luke to look over at him confused.

"Hey… uh, Luke…" Nick stammered.

"Yeah?" Luke asked.

"Thanks… for everything." Nick continued, looking away awkwardly.

Luke smiled.

"Don't mention it..." he replied before stepping into his room and shutting the door. Nick did the same afterwards, letting his door close with a _click._

* * *

><p>Ever so slowly, Luke was getting the old Nick back…<p>

The Nick he remembered.

Luke knew he was starting to fall for his friend. He cared about him more than anything. He was willing to cut himself, he was willing to sacrifice himself if he had to… Hopefully Luke could sort out his feelings when Nick became the same happy guy he once was…

Hopefully, he could talk to him just like he did before…

Hopefully, he could tell him how he is really starting to feel…


	4. It's Been 20 Years

**Chapter 4- It's Been 20 Years**

The icy wind howled outside of the cabin, tapping and banging desperately on the windows and doors whilst Luke tossed and turned during the long night. It was quite chilly indoors but Luke knew that the outside was worse, yet he still couldn't appreciate the comfort of his warm bed or in general, the warm cabin.

It was already 11:32pm and Luke hadn't got any proper sleep due the noise outside and all the different thoughts racing around in his mind, constantly distracting him from getting any sleep, a necessity that he and the group were lucky enough to have within the walls of the safe cabin…

Frustrated, Luke ripped the haggard blankets away from his tired body and got up to light up some candles. He first closed the curtains to stop too much light from escaping the cabin before opening one of his bedside drawers to rummage through the mess to find a matchbox.

Eventually Luke found his matchbox, which contained at least twelve more matchsticks… thank god. He then got up and stumbled in the dark to reach some candles that were already randomly placed around his room…

Once six were lit, enough light to illuminate the room, Luke chucked his matchbox into his bedside drawer before slumping back onto his plush bed to just sit silently, staring off into the other side of his room.

Luke then looked down at his arm, which was still tightly bandaged, making his movements quite restrictive… He cringed as he remembered what he had done to himself late that afternoon… Also his face was still felt quite bruised, remembering that Nick punched him…

Today had been hectic…

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a quiet knock at the door sent Luke's wandering thoughts back to reality within a flash!<p>

Who was it?

Wasn't everyone sleeping?

"Yeah? Uh… come, come in…" Luke stuttered, startled by the sudden knock at the door.

A tired Nick came walking in, his head hung down at first but soon after looked up to see Luke casually lying on top his bed in his grey vest and matching jogging bottoms. Nick wore the same, but his trousers were a jet black, much like his hair colour. Luke could see that Nick's hair was a ruffled mess and his beloved hat was not present. Both his arms were also bandaged and altogether he looked exhausted.

"Nick, you okay?" Luke asked concerned as his friend carefully shut his door and slowly dragged his feet along to sit at the end of Luke's bed.

This was new…

Nick wasn't isolating himself like he did only this morning and the eleven days before...

"Can't sleep?" Luke asked as Nick just took a seat silently, not answering his original question.

"I want to…" Nick replied glumly.

He looked restless, just like Luke had guessed the moment he walked in.

"Same here…" Luke replied, staring at the other man's back as he was sitting facing away from him.

"I wouldn't of come in if you were sleeping… but I know that you don't like loud noises so I'd thought you be awake." Nick explained, this time sounding slightly more alive but still faced away from Luke, expression not changing.

"Well you guessed right!" Luke replied with a small smile on his face.

Nick ever so slowly turned around and weakly smiled at his friend.

It was a weak smile, but it was still a smile… Luke already felt relieved.

However, Nick's expression quickly changed when he noticed the side of Luke's face slightly bruised and one of his arms tightly bandaged.

Noticing the guilt washed over Nick's saddened face, Luke quickly reassured his friend before things went downwards again.

"Nick, hey… stop… please man…" Luke stammered, mentally kicking himself for his choice of things to say to his friend.

"I can't Luke…" Nick replied, sounding a lot more himself as he ran his fingers through his hair and pushed himself further onto Luke's bed so that he was almost sitting next to the brunette.

"Well you have to… you scare me when you're like this…" Luke explained… taken aback slightly as it's been the closest he'd been to Nick in a while.

Nick then properly looked up towards Luke, his blue eyes shining a bit more instead of looking grey and dull.

"Luke… I'm sorry, for everything… punching you, making you do… this." Nick explained pointing towards Luke's wrapped arm. His voice shook as Luke gently listened, not breaking eye contact for one second. Nick almost felt uncomfortable when it came to intense eye contact… but this was Luke. Somehow it felt different… it calmed him.

Just seeing Luke, his big brown eyes and his wavy light brown hair. His muscular arms… everything. It made Nick view him differently… He could not love him? Could he? After all, it's been 20 years of knowing Luke… why would feelings of love strike him now? In the damn apocalypse as well!

"Nick… don't be sorry… we've all had hard times and it just happened to strike you this time… and I know it's terrible, I do… but Nick, I just want you back… I miss you." Luke explained quietly while the black haired man silently took in his words, as if he was thinking every sentence through.

"I know Luke, I know… but I will always be here… for you, for everyone else… you're family." Nick almost whispered feeling slightly pleased that he got that off his chest.

Luke smiled.

"Good, now show that you will always be here… be the same happy Nick you once was… no matter how fucked up this world is." Luke explained while Nick edged closer to him, practically lying next to his friend, making Luke's cheeks burn up.

"Okay… yeah, I will." Nick replied, now sounding a lot more positive but still slightly unsure.

"Good… I missed you man." Luke chuckled, feeling extremely relieved that their conversations were starting to sound more normal instead of intense and intimidating.

Luke then sat up slightly and suddenly leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Nick's torso, almost immediately to be surrounded by the other mans warmth. His injured arm ached slightly due to the sudden movement, but he didn't care. Nick was finally coming back to him…

The hug took Nick by surprise at first, but he soon after returned it, by wrapping his achy arms around Luke's body like there was no tomorrow.

Finally, there was comfort. A comfort he longed for but was too afraid and broken to ask.

If shit happened again, Nick would no longer hide away and keep his feelings to himself… he would seek the comfort he wanted, in hope of getting it. Obviously Luke was willing to do that… that's what friends do.

* * *

><p>Not too long afterwards, the two finally broke away from each other's hold and took a moment just to stare at each other.<p>

Not realising the way that he was looking at his friend, Luke quickly blushed and looked away towards his window, letting out a small, embarrassed cough, as Nick also seemed to realise the way they were both staring at each other.

"I.. .uh sorry man, just please… um-" Luke looked down at Nick's arms.

"Please, don't cut yourself anymore… please Nick…" Luke said almost desperately, remembering what Nick had seemed to be doing for the past few days.

Nick looked down at his arms then back at Luke and smiled.

"I won't…" he whispered.

Luke smiled at his friend.

Finally…

He always knew there was a spark of hope in everyone.

"Thank you." Luke replied, almost whispering himself.

The two men were just sitting face to face, awkwardly just looking around, then to each other, and then gently smiling. The tension was burning Luke inside out.

"Besides, Pete's got our knives anyway…" Nick almost chuckled, speaking before Luke could continue what he was about to say.

"Yeah, he does." Luke chuckled back, remembering back to their Swiss army knives.

…

"Look, Nick… I…" Luke started to say…

"Yeah?" Nick asked, now curious.

"What is it?" Nick asked again as Luke replied with nothing but a sigh.

"It's been twenty years… but only now I've properly had the time to ya know… think things through…" Luke started to explain, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Yeah…?" Nick replied slightly confused.

"I do all this because I care… about you." Luke continues…

Nick's mouth forms into a small smile.

"Well that's what we've been doing for twenty years… lookin out for one another…" Nick replied.

"Yeah… but, um… I feel as if I care more… as in I don't know what to do without you…" Luke explains, now having the confidence to look up at Nick who was already looking back at him through his sapphire eyes.

"I don't know what I would do without you too…" Nick answers, with a warm smile.

Luke smiles gently, glad that Nick understood so far…

"I… I think I might love you…" Luke stammers, his eyes full of nothing but anxiety to what Nick's answer will be.

At first, Nick's eyes widen slightly, but he then relaxes his face, the corners of his mouth forming into a smirk.

"You _think _you love me?" Nick asks his friend, only now noticing how the candles light makes Luke's skin glow, beside the fact that one side of his face is slightly swollen due to this morning.

"I uh… well…" Luke started to say, nerves getting the better of him as he looked down at his hands.

"Would you change your mind if I said that I loved you back?" Nick questioned, bringing out his hand to tilt Luke's chin upwards.

"I… uh… yeah, it would…" Luke rambled out, trying hard not to let out a cry of happiness and relief also to the warm touch on his chin.

"Then in that case… I love you Luke… I, I always did." Nick explained, stuttering himself. Only feeling the nerves start to form as he spoke...

Luke smiled as Nick's cheeks started to fade into a crimson red colour...

"I love you too Nick."


	5. Flashbacks

**Chapter 5- Flashbacks**

"_Alright class, I have great news!" Mrs Robinson announces happily, huge grin plastered on her face and hands together as if she was praying or stopping in the mid of clapping._

"_What Miss? What is it Mrs Robinson?" The entire class of 2__nd__ graders asked confused but also impatiently._

_They were all sitting at their desks, eyes torn away from their work and now onto their teacher as she waited patiently for the class to listen._

"_Now, now class… I would like you to give a warm welcome to a new student who will be attending our school from now on!" Mrs Robinson explained, smile still on her face as she darted her eyes from the students then to the blue door of the classroom, pushing her red glasses up the bridge of her nose as she did so…_

"_Is it a boy or a girl?" a student called out from the back of the class._

_Immediately all the other seven year olds turned their heads, expressions perplexed as they watched the shy black haired boy finally speak up for what felt like the first time in years._

"_Nicholas finally says something!" a blonde haired boy shouted out from the front of the class, earning a glare from Mrs Robinson._

"_It's Nick." The black haired boy muttered, bowing his head down so that he wouldn't have to look at the faces of his fellow classmates._

"_Jack, stop it… and Nick, it's a boy." Mrs Robinson smiled warmly towards Nick who replied with a small smile in return before going back to slouching in his seat._

"_Alright class… remember to be friendly, he will defiantly be shy not knowing ya'll…" Mrs Robinson explained, the same warmth in her voice as she paced across the classroom to reach the door._

_The entire class including Nick watched intently as Mrs Robinson placed a delicate hand on the brass doorknob, twisting it before pulling open the blue wooden door._

"_Here you are honey, follow me." Mrs Robinson quietly spoke, bending down to be at the same level as the small boy._

_The young boy nodded before following Mrs Robinson to the front of the class, bowing his head down to hide away from the prying eyes._

_Nick watched as the brunette boy trudged along behind Mrs Robinson. He had wavy brown hair, and brown eyes from what he could see..._

_The boy wore a long sleeved red shirt that had an image of a car on it. He also wore light blue jeans and a pair of scruffy red sneakers, which squeaked slightly as the boy took each step. He was then completed with what seemed to be a Spider man backpack, which looked like it was meant for a ten year old rather than a seven year old…_

"_Alright, alright class…" Mrs Robinson spoke in a louder tone of voice, as the class seemed to have been muttering to themselves the moment the new boy stepped in._

"_Miss, who is he?!" a boy shouted out soon after the class went quiet._

"_Marcus!" Mrs Robinson snapped, making the disruptive boy jump._

_After the class went completely silent, Mrs Robinson shuns a bright smile before looking down at the brunette boy._

"_Okay, would you like to introduce yourself to your classmates now?" Mrs Robinson kindly asks the timid boy._

"_O…Okay." The boy quivers before going silent again._

"_Come on now, don't be shy." Mrs Robinson says, now looking up at the class of twenty who seemed to be intently staring at the new boy, putting him on the spot._

"_Lu…Luke…" he stammers, now being brave enough to look up at all his new classmates who just stared back at him, expressions blank._

"_My name's Luca!" a girl in pigtails shouts out happily from somewhere in the middle of the classroom, breaking the awkward silence._

_Luke smiles in return but looks down at the floor straight after._

"_Now, now Luca…" Mrs Robinson says, also nervous to how the class was reacting at the moment._

"_You like Spider man? Batman is totally better!" another kid shouts, eyeing Luke's backpack with his icy blue eyes._

"_I…I like Spider man though…" Luke stammers, raising his hands to his backpack straps to cling onto them as if someone was going to come up and rip it away from his grasp._

_The blue-eyed boy squints towards Luke with a smug expression before looking away toward his friend._

"_Okay, children… let's be kind. Now, Luke, where would you like to sit?" Mrs Robinson politely asks the timid Luke, making a gesture with her hand to point at the three available desks. _

"_I…I don't mind…" Luke replies nervously, taking a look at the available seats. One was in the front near the teacher's desk, another next to the window and the last near the door next to where a black-haired boy sat, who seemed to be watching Luke's every movement intently._

"_Well…I'm sure Nick wouldn't mind some company, so go sit next to him, he won't bite!" Mrs Robinson explains cheerfully, now walking over to her desk, heels clicking against the wooden floor as she let Luke walk freely to his designated seat._

"_Uh… miss?" Luke quietly stutters, still standing in the same position at the front of the class._

"_Yes honey?" the teacher replies, adjusting her glasses on her face again._

"_Who…Who's Mick?" Luke questions, slightly embarrassed._

_The whole class laughs and bickers quietly._

"_Oh, you mean Nick… Sorry bout that hun, he's the black haired boy in the back." Mrs Robinson explains, lifting her hand to point in Nick's direction._

_Nick raises his hand in return, signalling to Luke who slowly walked over to the desk beside the black haired boy._

_The rest of the class watched as Luke took each step, sneakers squeaking as he did so._

"_Alright class, open your books… Nick, introduce yourself hun." Mrs Robinson called out to the class, gaining their full attention. Everyone besides Nick and Luke opened their books, eyes peeled away from the shy new boy._

_After what felt like walking down the walk of shame, Luke reached his seat. He slung off his backpack, placing in on the floor and hopped onto his chair._

"_I like your backpack…" Nick says, watching Luke's every move._

_Once comfortable, Luke looked beside his desk to Nick who was only inches away from him._

"_Thanks…" Luke muttered back, internally smiling knowing that somebody else seemed to have an interest for superheroes._

"_Hey, can we be friends? I don't have many, no body likes me…" Nick says, suddenly sitting up in his seat, staring towards the brunette boy with desperate blue eyes._

_It was sudden, but Luke knew he had to make friends soon… If Nick didn't have many friends himself then there will be less people to be introduced too…_

"_Yeah, sure… thanks." Luke replies, a small and appreciative smile forming on his face._

_Nick smiled happily in return._

"_Cool, thanks… uh, Luke." Nick replies now opening his book like the rest of the class did._

* * *

><p><em>Not long after, Mrs Robinson came back with a green book in her hands. She practically skipped along the wooden floors to reach Luke's desk.<em>

"_Okay honey, I want you to write all about yourself in here…" Mrs Robinson explained opening up the green notebook to a fresh page. It looked as if it had been used before…_

"_Write about what you like, your favourite food… anything!" Mrs Robinson smiled before Luke nodded. She then skipped away back to her desk, leaving Luke with his first task of the day._

"_So what are you going to write?" Nick asks after the teacher left, leaning over to peek at Luke's empty page._

"_I… I can't… I don't have a pencil…" Luke replies sadly, looking down at his empty page in shame._

_Nick smiled before reaching into his camouflage backpack._

"_Here." He says, placing a standard pencil on Luke's desk._

_ It wasn't too sharp but it wasn't too blunt._

"_I…I, thank you…" Luke replies, picking up the pencil gratefully._

"_No problem, Lucas." Nick answers back, leaning over to zip up his backpack._

"_It's Luke." Luke corrects shyly._

"_Oh right… yeah, Luke." Nick embarrassing replies, half chuckling._

_Luke chuckles slightly in return._

* * *

><p>"<em>So, you'll really be my friend?" Luke asks a few minutes after the end of their last conversation. Already Luke had jotted down some information about himself, thinking hard about every word he wrote.<em>

"_Yeah, sure… we can be best buds!" Nick replies, looking up from his book and back at Luke._

"_Yeah, that will be cool!" Luke says, a big grin now on his face._

* * *

><p><em>For the rest of the day, Nick and Luke hung out with each other, talking non-stop about superheroes and video games as they played on the climbing frames and swings, pretending to fly or pretending to be invisible.<em>

_Luke also made some other friends but other than that, the two were really best friends together, and over the years were inseparable._

_They would go round each other's houses and play video games and occasionally fit the time to actually study and work…_

_Luke loved going over to Nick's house especially, as he became close with Nick's mom and his Uncle Pete._

_Pete would always go on about fishing and hunting and how he wanted to teach both Luke and Nick about it, in which they both chuckled before running upstairs into Nick's room to play yet more video games._

_Nick's mom was also an expert at cooking. She served more treats to both boys when Luke was around and prepared scrumptious suppers for when Luke slept round at their place._

_To see the kid who had no friends, happy… It made Luke feel happy._

_To see the shy new kid, happy… It made Nick feel happy._

_This was a lasting friendship that was irreplaceable._

_Luke wondered where he would be if his parents didn't move him to Nick's school._

_Nick wondered where he would be if he did drop out of school, as only a few days before Luke showed up, Nick's mother arranged a meeting with another local school to get Nick transferred across…_

_This was the type of friendship that was meant to last…_

_A friendship that life promises to keep intact…_

_But there are promises that are meant to be broken…_


	6. Love, Lust And Desire

**Chapter 6- Love, Lust And Desire**

The night continued, a breezy wind tapping on the glass windows and the candle's wax slowly melting as the orange flame illuminates a dim light around Luke's bedroom, radiating warmth and comfort across every inch of the cluttered man's bedroom.

Still, Luke and Nick sat amongst the plush mattress, doing nothing but staring into each other's eyes, the same desire beneath their warm skin…

"Luke…" Nick began to say, voice cracked slightly but quiet and patient.

"Yeah?" Luke asked, plucking up the courage to take hold of Nick's warm hands within his own, rubbing Nick's soft flesh as Luke felt his muscles tense up before going back to normal slowly.

"Can… can I hold you… again?" Nick nervously spoke, looking down at his hands being held firmly within Luke's.

Luke blushed before smiling gently, letting go of Nick's hands and replying with: "Of course you can…"

Nick smiled before practically throwing himself on top of Luke's body, pushing the brunette down onto his back making him chuckle slightly.

Nick held Luke firmly, burying his head into the other man's chest, listening to each heartbeat as he lay pretty well on top of Luke.

"I need you so much, man…" Nick murmured into Luke's vest, holding Luke tighter.

"I know, I know… I need you too Nick…" Luke explained smiling while rubbing Nick's back in circular motions with his free arm.

"You don't need me, I'm useless… I'm a burden, I'm a danger…" Nick spoke sadly.

"Hey, hey… Nick, don't say that." Luke almost scolded, pushing Nick away so that they both sat up again.

"You're, you're… forget it." Luke spoke before pushing himself forward so that he lay on top of Nick this time, catching the black haired man off guard slightly due to the sudden movement.

Face to face, Luke looked down at Nick with desperate brown eyes and Nick looked up at Luke with his blue eyes, trying to say something but instead keeping quiet.

"I love you…Nick… don't say that about yourself, ever." Luke spoke softly, watching the other man's facial expression change to a small smile of gratitude.

"I… love you, Luke…" Nick spoke in a breathless whisper; only now noticing how close Luke's face was from his.

Ever so slowly, Luke leant down closer to Nick's face, the other man's breath was warm against his face, sending shivers down his spine before he pushed himself forward lightly so that his lips touched Nick's soft ones.

They lay, kissing each other passionately until it finally caused both men to get out of breath.

Luke slowly pulled away from Nick's lips, his face flustered and hot, Nick's the exact same.

For a moment, the two just stared at each other both shocked. That was most probably the best either of them felt in years. The warmth, the comfort was finally there, sending both Luke and Nick's emotions over the edge.

Now, there was only love, lust and desire in each man's eyes, calling out for each other's attention…

Luke then pushed himself upright so that he was practically sitting atop of Nick, body now properly in contact with the other man's.

Without hesitation, he plunged down onto Nick, placing his lips firmly on his again.

Nick let out a small moan into Luke's lips as Luke used his tongue to gently lick at Nick's upper lip. Luke then placed his hands on Nick's chest, feeling his heat from his chest flow through to his palms.

Gradually, Nick parted his lips, letting Luke tenderly slip his tongue into the black haired man's mouth, causing him to let out several moans as he lifted his arms so that he brushed his fingers through Luke's wavy brown locks, gripping tightly as Luke worked miracles around his mouth.

Eventually, the two swapped roles, Nick now dominating Luke's mouth with his tongue, causing Luke to be the one letting out small moans of pleasure…

After some time, Luke and Nick removed their mouths from one another, giving each other time to catch their breaths once again.

"I love you so much…" Nick spoke breathlessly, face hot and flustered whilst his fingers were still tangled in Luke's hair.

"Ditto to that." Luke replied, smiling also out of breath.

Luke then lowered himself down slightly but stopped when Nick gasped suddenly.

"Luke… uh…" Nick tried to say.

Luke then realised what Nick was trying to say…

The brunette man looked down embarrassed, noticing how their lower regions were pressed against each other, causing Nick to stiffen up underneath him slightly.

"Shit… I, uh…" Luke shakily spoke, however Nick just smiled, removing his hands from Luke's hair and to then hold onto the other man's muscular upper arms.

"Stay… please…" Nick whispered, pushing himself up slightly so that their bodies pressed together and their faces were only centimetres apart again…

Luke nodded and gulped, realising that him and Nick were now actually in contact… this was happening…

"Kiss me…" Nick almost pleaded but whispered into Luke's ear.

"Anything." Luke smirked back, pushing his lips against Nick's once again, creating the same contentment as their first kiss…

After what felt like years of the same pleasurable movements, Luke decided to release his lips away from Nick's finally, and slowly make his way downward.

Nick gave out to what Luke was doing and just laid across the mattress, letting Luke take him to wherever he wanted…

Tenderly, Luke made a trail of soft kisses down Nick's neck then onto his collarbone, stopping before Nick's vest. Luke then looked up at the black haired man for approval in which Nick just smirked back, allowing Luke to strip him off his vest.

Once Luke had pulled off Nick's vest, he threw it to the side before looking down at Nick's toned body, causing slight strain within his boxers.

Nick looked up at Luke, slightly embarrassed as Luke stared down at him in awe.

"Goddamn Nick…" Luke spoke before going back to placing light compassionate kisses all the way down Nick's chest, stopping below his navel.

"Luke…" Nick moaned slightly, but also trying to catch the brunette's attention.

"Yeah?" Luke asked, sitting up so that he could face Nick.

Nick also sat up, looking Luke up and down.

"I can't see you like this…" Nick spoke calmly.

"Wha… what do you mean?" Luke questioned nervously, not knowing whether he did something wrong.

"Here." Nick replied, leaning forward to grip the hem of Luke's grey vest.

"Oh…" Luke said, allowing Nick to do whatever he desired.

Nick grinned before pulling upwards Luke's vest, revealing his muscular toned chest, which made Nick bite his lip at the sight.

Luke also blushed and attempted to look away but Nick leaned forward, placing a hand on Luke's cheek and simply smiled.

Nick then repeated what Luke had done, pushing the brunette onto his back and making a trail of kisses all the way down his warm chest…

"Nick, you tease…" Luke spoke in a whisper, his hand gripping onto one of Nick's arms, the same way he did to him.

"You hypocrite." Nick spoke in-between kisses.

Luke chuckled before closing his eyes and letting Nick warm his skin further with his gentle touches of his lips.

Without realising, Luke soon came to notice that Nick had already reached the hem of his jogging bottoms and just sat above him anxiously awaiting Luke's approval.

However, Luke didn't want to be pleased first… this was about Nick.

He wanted to relieve _his_ stress.

"No way." Luke says, sitting up again, and pushing Nick gently onto his back for what felt like the one-hundredth time tonight.

Nick chuckled but obeyed, sprawling himself across the plush mattress, allowing Luke to get to it.

Having said that, a quiet knock came from Luke's bedroom door. Before Luke or Nick could react, the door slowly opened revealing of all people… Pete.

"Luke? Luke? Get to sleep for god's sake." Pete's voice spoke, moments before he actually walked into Luke's room.

"Shit!" both Luke and Nick cursed just as the door opened, fumbling quickly to hide away… unfortunately that failed…

"Jesus Christ! What the hell is going on?!" Pete spoke a little louder than intended, quickly turning around so that he didn't face to two men who had been currently trying to get intimate before Pete had walked in.

"Uncle!" Nick nearly shouted, grabbing his vest and throwing it on… it was Luke's vest…

Luke did the same, also noticing that he was wearing Nick's vest… Fuck.

"I came by to take watch and your room was lit up like a fucking beacon in the middle of the damn night!" Pete explained confused… or angry? He didn't know himself…

"I uh…sorry bout that…" Luke stammered, his face burning up in humiliation.

Nick's face was also just as red but he didn't say anything.

"You… you weren't doing what I thought you were doing?" Pete stammered himself, embarrassed for the two men but still looking away.

"No… I mean yes… wait." Luke stumbled upon his words again.

"You know what… never mind… just, just go to sleep or I'll put you both on watch." Pete explained, before heading out the door, closing it with the familiar _click!_

"Fuck…" Nick spoke, staring down at the mattress still in shock.

Luke stayed silent, staring at the door wishing what just happened didn't happen…

They had been caught…

Not that it was a bad thing…

But they were caught pretty much in the act…

"Goddamn, Pete just always has to be there… always!" Nick said angrily.

"It's okay Nick, it's okay… we'll just have to sort this out tomorrow…" Luke explained, edging closer to a very embarrassed Nick.

"I guess we can't continue, huh?" Nick spoke, smirking but was disappointed inside.

"I dunno, tomorrow maybe? Pete's gonna shoot both of us if we don't get to sleep…" Luke replied, stripping out of Nick's vest, in which Nick did the same with his.

The two then swapped vest's chuckling as they did so…

"So…" Nick said, not feeling as confident as he was before.

"So… you wanna sleep here for the night?" Luke casually mentions to Nick.

Nick smiled.

"Can I sleep here _every_ night?" he asked, making Luke laugh.

"Of course!" he replied happily.

"Great, then I'm moving in!" Nick replied smiling.

"Yeah just don't make my room a god damn pig sty… you've done that enough with your room already!" Luke teases.

"I promise." Nick says.

"Plus, Sarah can have my room so she doesn't have to sleep in the same bed as her dad… his snoring gotta keep even the deafest one awake!" Nick explains chuckling.

"Yeah, agreed!" Luke replied, now getting up out of bed to put out the candles.

Nick just lied on the bed, watching Luke pace around the room slowly.

"Well then? Get comfortable… this bed is only big enough for one…" Luke says mockingly, coming up beside his bed before pulling himself underneath the blanket.

"Well we seemed to have managed before…" Nick spoke back into the now darkness.

Luke blushed, grateful that Nick couldn't see.

"haha, yeah… we did." Luke smirked, pulling himself closer to Nick's body.

It was now early morning and Luke or Nick hadn't got any proper rest…

Now that they were in each other's arms… nothing was going to separate them now… even a certain Uncle...


	7. A Confession To Share

**Chapter 7- A Confession To Share**

The storm died down early morning.

The sun was out and the birds were chirping… it almost felt like the world went back to normal for a short time…

Cuddled up close, Luke and Nick lay on top the plush bed, hair a tasselled mess and skin warm and soft; besides the tightly wrapped bandages that covered up the cringe worthy scars upon both men's arms.

Luke awoke first, opening his heavy eyelids slowly, to be blinded by the sunrays that directly shined upon him and the black haired man beside him. The curtains were open, allowing the sun's light to come through… Someone must of came in…

Ignoring whoever may of came in sometime in the morning, Luke turned his head to look down to see Nick's face pressed slightly against his chest, his breathing shallow and gentle.

Luke smiled.

Nick was a still fast asleep, both arms wrapped tightly around his torso, but partially crushed due to Luke lying on top of them…

Instead of waking up a sleepy Nick, Luke just lied there, enjoying the warmth of his friend, or partner as he snuggled close. With his free arm, Luke pushed the blankets down to both men's waist, or rather his waist, as Nick was a lot taller, allowing a little air to reach their skin as it started to get a little too warm…

A few more minutes later, Nick started to move, adjusting his position, meaning he was partially awake now… He let out a sigh before burying his face back into Luke's vest making the brunette chuckle.

Upon hearing the familiar sound of Luke's chuckle, Nick opened his eyes steadily and looked up at the other man, not realising how much he slid down the bed during the night…

"Hey." Nick said, voice slightly cracked.

"Hey." Luke replied with a warm smile.

"You look like shit." The brunette continued, smile turning into a smirk.

Nick looked up, sliding further up the bed to be level with Luke.

"Why thank you, Luke." Nick answered sarcastically, smiling back at his friend before letting out a yawn.

"You're very much welcome…"Luke replied, now sitting up, his brown hair was a mess and his vest was slightly drawn up, revealing the tan skin just beside his stomach.

Nick copied, sitting up so that both his and Luke's backs were pressed against the headboard.

"So… you really want to move in here?" Luke asked the black haired man, who relaxed within the sun's warm rays.

Nick turned his head so that he was looking towards the brunette.

"If that's okay with you, then yeah." Nick replied, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, be my guest!" Luke continued, grinning slightly.

"Can I be more than just a guest?" Nick said suggestively with a smirk.

Luke playfully nudged Nick on the shoulder before chuckling once again.

"Yeah… yeah, something like that…" Luke replied while Nick chuckled along with him.

Not too long after, a quiet knock came from the door. Before Luke or Nick could answer, in came Pete, already dressed and ready for the day.

"Ah, finally you're awake…" Pete said happily, not taking much notice that both men slept with each other last night.

"Yep!" Luke replied, keeping with the positive mood instead of making things awkward again.

Nick stayed silent and just let Luke do the talking instead.

"Well… it's gotta be around eight in the morning so you two better get up sooner or later…" Pete explained, turning to leave the room.

"On it!" Luke quickly replied, already pulling himself away from the bed.

"Okay then." Pete smiled and said back before actually taking a step out of Luke's bedroom and leaving, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"You planning to get up anytime soon?" Luke asked Nick from across the room. He was already fully changed but Nick was still lazily sitting against the headboard, first watching Luke, then letting his eyes wander somewhere else to just stare at…<p>

"Yeah, give me a few seconds…" Nick replied simply.

"Okay…" Luke chuckled before heading out the room to presumably go to the bathroom to brush his hair.

While Luke was absent, Nick pulled himself out of bed and stumbled out the door to get to his room. As Nick trudged his way towards his room he heard the occasional laughter and chatter downstairs, meaning that everyone was present and awake in the main room.

Eventually, Nick made it to his bedroom, stumbling through the door to reach his wooden drawers. The black haired man pulled open the first draw to bring out his clothes… the same clothes he'd been wearing for a few days now, the camouflage trousers and the blue top…

Letting out a small sigh, Nick slowly started to strip out of his nightclothes, replacing them with his filthy day attire. He then walked over to his bed where his red hat sat, and ran his fingers through his jet-black hair before placing his much-treasured hat upon his head.

Not too long after, Luke walked in carefully, his brown wavy hair neatly brushed back, compared to Nick's knotty and tangled hair…

"You okay?" Luke asked, only slightly concerned, as his friend had seemed to have gone quiet all of a sudden.

Nick turned around and flashed a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm good…" he replied before walking up to Luke's side.

"You sure?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah…" Nick replied.

Before Luke knew it, Nick had leant down slightly, his face only a few inches away from his. Ever so slowly, Nick leaned forward, placing a small kiss upon Luke's soft lips…

Luke blushed as Nick pulled away, causing the slightly taller man to look away in embarrassment.

"Shit, I'm sorry…" Nick stammered, instantly regretting making the sudden move.

"Hey it's fine, don't worry about it…" Luke replied with a small smile on his face.

Nick let out a small smile and nodded, but still looked away in embarrassment.

"C'mon, let's go downstairs…" Luke smiled, patting Nick's back before the black haired man smiled back, more confidently and led the way downstairs, Luke following behind.

* * *

><p>Once downstairs and into the main room, the rest of the group who were casually chatting amongst themselves turned each of their heads to hear the approaching footsteps of both Luke and Nick. Since the two left last night, no one but Pete knew about what the two had been doing during the night…<p>

Both men could see in each cabin member's but Pete's eyes that they were all burning with questions… not about their relationship, depending whether Pete spilled the beans or not… but their well-being…

Nick coughed nervously but Luke confidently walked over to one of the free couches, sitting down comfortably with Nick following behind soon after.

"So… how you two been?" Carlos asked, sitting up in his seat, eyeing the bandages that were still tightly wrapped around the two males arms.

"Um, great actually…" Luke replied, almost forgetting about what happened only yesterday…

In one day, Luke had been punched in the face, had a few arguments, discovered Nick had been self harming, self harmed himself in order to get Nick to stop, confessed his love for Nick, passionately made out with him, got caught by Pete and that was only… yesterday?

"What about you Nick?" Carlos asked, turning his head towards the black haired man, more concern trailing in his voice.

Nick slowly looked upwards at the Spanish man, he felt nervous but didn't know why…

"Um, good… better actually." Nick explained while the rest of the group watched him. Even Sarah had stopped and looked away from her book to focus on the current conversation.

Rebecca and Alvin were also listening intently while Pete was lounging casually in his seat beside the married couple.

He knew why the two men seemed quite nervous…

Maybe he should have told the rest of the group while Luke and his nephew were asleep…

Luke coughed awkwardly before speaking up again, trying to get things back to normal…

"Um… Sarah, Nick has something to tell you…" Luke said, a slight mocking tone in his voice as Nick looked at Luke fully understanding what he was trying to get him to say…

"What is this about?" Carlos questioned before Sarah could speak up.

"Go on Nick…" Luke smiled, nudging the other man playfully.

Nick cleared his throat before explaining. He spoke to Sarah instead of her father.

"Um… Sarah, you are… you can have my room all to yourself now…" Nick awkwardly stuttered in which Sarah looked at him through her red glasses confused.

"What are you going on about?" Carlos spoke up. His tone of voice almost made him sound angered… for God knows what reason.

"Hey, Carlos… don't get angry, it's not bad…" Luke said from beside Nick, trying not to aggravate Carlos anymore than he should...

"Then what is it then?" The Spanish man kept questioning, slightly calmer than a few seconds ago.

"Sarah can have my room because I don't want to sleep in there anymore…" Nick explained quite stupidly.

"Are… are there bugs in there? Because I don't want to sleep in your room if there's bugs…" Sarah explained nervously, not too excited just yet.

"What? No, no, no… I just thought you would like your own bedroom… I will move all my stuff out." Nick smiled towards the teenage girl.

"All your junk…" Luke mocked.

"Hey!" Nick replied, smiling slightly as Luke and Sarah chuckled.

"Daddy, can I?" Sarah asked hopefully, looking up at her dad who sat beside her… She knew she would always have to ask of her father's permission first, for anything...

"Where would you go?" Rebecca spoke up, surprisingly before Carlos could. Her hands were still placed protectively on her stomach like they have been for a while now… protecting the precious baby boy or girl inside.

Now, for Nick, this question was the tricky part to explain…

"Um… Luke's room…" Nick replied shakily, also causing Luke to blush slightly.

The rest of the group raised an eyebrow but Pete just chuckled quietly to himself, earning a glare from Nick.

"He's only got one bed you know?" Carlos said back, not really sure if Nick was that 'dumb' to realise.

"Oh, I know…" Nick replied awkwardly.

The group glanced suspicious looks at each other, which slightly bothered both Luke and Nick, as they knew they would have to come out sooner or later. Not that it was something to be ashamed of… but it was just… weird for them.

"Are you sure I can have your room?" Sarah broke the silence and asked Nick, a hint of happiness twinkling within her dark brown eyes.

"Of course you can." Nick smiled at the younger girl, in which she giggled happily before opening her book and covering her face shyly.

"Carlos?" Nick asked the Spanish man who looked lost in thought.

"Yeah she can… but is that okay with you? Do you like… share a bed with Luke?" Carlos answered and asked Nick, putting the black haired man on the spot.

"Um…I…" Nick quivered slightly.

"Yeah, he does…" Luke answered confidently, earning a small smile of gratitude from Nick beside him.

"Well… okay then, Sarah you can have Nick's room…" Carlos says simply to his daughter who looks up with a huge grin forming on her face.

"Really? I mean YAY! No offence daddy… I mean you snore really loud…" Sarah waffles on, causing the rest of the group, including Carlos to chuckle.

Immediately Sarah stands up with her book and dashes towards the stairs to presumably get all her stuff ready to move in Nick's room.

"Be careful!" Sarah's protective father calls out towards the staircase.

"I will!" Sarah calls back happily before the sound of her bedroom door indicates that the raven-haired girl is gone.

"Well, somebody's excited…" Alvin remarks with a smile.

"Yeah, she obviously hates me." Carlos says with a small chuckle, glad to see his daughter happy in such difficult times.

"She hates your snoring, not you…" Luke replies with a small grin in his face causing Carlos to actually look away slightly embarrassed.

"She'll realise when she's got a husband that she'll have to put up with it _again_…" Rebecca remarks, nudging Alvin slightly as he put on a fake offended expression, causing the group to laugh more.

...

"So… are you two boys… together?" Pete questions after the group went silent again.

The question left Luke and Nick's cheeks to burn up a crimson colour… They exchanged glances before both taking turns into saying: "Yes".

The confession initially shocked the other group members, even Luke and Nick themselves… They hadn't called each other 'boyfriend' just yet… this was now official.

After a few moments of thinking everything through, the group came to accept Luke and Nick's decisions and shared a warm smile between them.

"Well I'm happy for you both…" Rebecca said, smiling.

"I have to agree." Alvin said afterwards.

Carlos also nodded in approval with a small smile still on his face.

Pete remained silent. He had a small smile still on his face however…

"Uncle Pete?" Nick asked after the few seconds of silence coming from his Uncle.

"I'm happy for you son. Luke's a good man and Luke… my nephew is also a good man… you both are good men…" Pete explained proudly. He started to shed a few tears before standing up and walking over to the two men.

Luke and Nick stood up with a small appreciative smile on their faces as they watched Pete slowly walk over to them.

"I love you both so much…" Pete spoke.

"Nick, your mother will be proud too…" he finished.

Before Pete could even expect it, Luke and Nick both practically threw themselves onto Pete who was crying happy tears. The three embraced in a warm hug and just stood there while Rebecca now started crying in happiness and Alvin and Carlos also exchanged smiles of cheerfulness.

Once the three men finally let go of each other, they stood almost awkwardly, not really knowing what to say next. Fortunately Pete spoke up yet again, breaking the silence.

"You two should probably get something to eat as we have already eaten…" Pete mentioned.

"Yeah... yeah, we were going to…" Luke smiled.

"I can get you oatmeal or something?" Alvin offers, standing up.

"Yeah, thanks Al." Luke replied. Nick also smiled to the big man in appreciation.

"No problem." Alvin responded, now walking out the main room and into the kitchen.

Luke sat down once again on the comfortable couch, but before Nick could, Pete stopped him.

"Hey, um Nick… could I talk to you for a minute? Outside…" Pete asked, almost anxiously.

"Um… yeah, sure." Nick replied, glancing at Luke before following his Uncle to the front door.

Pete opened the front door, allowing Nick to slide through first.

"I just need to tell you some things I've been meaning to say…"


	8. Pete's Secret

**Chapter 8- Pete's Secret**

_Pete opened the front door, allowing Nick to slide through first._

"_I just need to tell you some things I've been meaning to say…"_

* * *

><p>"Uncle Pete? What is it?" Nick asked anxiously, watching as Pete slowly walked to the wooden porch railings, the same one's Nick had been leaning on yesterday…<p>

"Come 'ere son…" Pete gestured quietly, in which Nick followed on next to Pete, dragging his feet slightly as the nerves started to eat him up.

"Uncle Pete?" Nick asked again, trying hard not to sound impatient. He stared straight at Pete, anxiously waiting for an answer.

Pete sighed and peeled his eyes away from Nick's, and instead looked off into the distance… from the trees and beyond. He still didn't answer Nick…

"Pete, tell me… please…" Nick now almost begged, shoving his uncle's arm lightly with his own.

Pete inhaled then exhaled before turning back to look at his nephew. His ocean blue eyes were filled with nothing but worry and concern but surprisingly not irritancy just yet…

"Uncle Pete! If this is about Luke… I swear I'll just leave, right now!" Nick raised his voice slightly, startling Pete back into thought.

"What in the name of Nancy? No… no, it's not about Luke…" Pete was quick to respond, guilt now spread all over his face.

"Then tell me!" Nick retorted. His eyebrows furrowed as he spoke.

"Look son, you have to forgive me… I don't know what to do with myself because of it…" Pete now started to ramble, his face now sunken with sorrow. However, Nick just watched his uncle, confused. He had no idea…

"Forgive? Forgive you for what? What is it?!" Nick questioned desperately, his arms starting to flap about as he tried to do his best to make his uncle speak without pulling the trigger to another argument.

"I… thought I knew… I thought Carlos could think of something…" Pete stuttered, a single tear falling from his right eye.

"Pete! What? Goddamn, tell me, uncle please…" Nick begged, placing his hands on Pete's shoulders and lightly but roughly shaking the older man back to his senses.

"I knew she was bit! Goddamn Nick… I knew the girl was bitten!" Pete almost shouted, not angrily but as if he was distressed after putting himself under too much pressure…

Nick raised an eyebrow at Pete's confession.

"Wha…what gi…girl?" Nick shakily questioned Pete, desperately trying to remember the past events.

"The one that killed you mother! Yes, the one that killed Marie!" Pete answered, more tears starting to fall down his face as he went back to looking into the deep forest.

Nick's face sunk at the mentioning of his mother…

Wait… what?

"The… the girl… that killed m…mother?" Nick pretty much repeated back to his uncle.

"I knew it… when Luke and I bought her in, Luke didn't know but I did… I saw the bite on her hand and I thought that maybe… maybe Carlos could do something…" Pete explained quickly but shakily.

"You… you… how could you?!" Nick nearly shouted.

It was as if his heart was put back together only to be torn apart once again…

They could have killed the girl before it got to his mother… but Pete kept it a secret?

"Pete… you knew… you knew she was bitten! You knew but you never told Carlos! You're fucking insane!" Nick shouted, his vision going fuzzy as floods of tears waited only seconds before pouring out, staining his cheeks for the one-hundredth time this week…

"Son, I'm sorry… I was going to, I swear!" Pete explained calmly but sadly in attempt to get Nick to calm down before someone else walks out the cabin.

Pete lifted an arm to place on Nick's but the black haired man batted him away.

"No! Don't call me son… don't call me anything, Pete! I've had enough!" Nick yelled, not daring to look at his uncle straight in the eye.

"Nick… please…" Pete tired to say, however Nick wouldn't listen…

Suddenly, the cabin's front door swings open, revealing a panicked Luke.

Both Pete and Nick turn around in shock. Both had tears running down their faces… It was like Nick's mother's death all over again…

"Shit! Pete, Nick… what's going on?" Luke says quickly, speed walking over to Nick and immediately placing his arm around his shoulder, in which Nick places a hand over his eyes and just sobs more.

Pete stays silent. Regret etched all over his features. He looks towards Luke before going back to staring off into the forest, occasionally sniffling.

"What did you do, Pete?" Luke questions the older man, keeping his voice steady and calm, as he didn't want to make it sound like he was blaming him…

Before Pete could reply, Carlos, Alvin and soon after, Rebecca, come walking out… not as frantically but concerned also.

Sarah's voice could also be heard somewhere inside but Carlos was quick to make sure the teenage girl didn't come out.

"Oh God…" Pete muttered to himself, noticing how the whole group but Nick's attention was now on him and his nephew.

"What is happening?" Carlos's loud voice echoes throughout the forest.

"Pete? Nick? What in the hell is going on?!" Alvin's voice now dominating all…

"I'm tired of this shit! What are you two arguing about now?!" Rebecca almost screeches after Alvin.

"Everybody shut up!" Luke now yells, catching everybody off guard.

He let's go of his grasp on a now silent Nick and turns to the three adults standing at the doorway.

"Please… just go inside… us three need to talk first…" Luke calmly explains to the three adults, letting Pete breath a sigh of relief.

"Luke. I do not think you should be getting involved, this is a situation that needs to be dealt with ease, and you're not making it any easier!" Carlos retorts to the stunned brunette.

"And what do you think this is Carlos? Just please go inside… Sarah's bound to be scared…" Luke responds in the most serene way possible.

"Do not speak of my daughter!" Carlos retorts, out of the blue.

"Please… Carlos, c'mon… let's go inside…" Alvin now speaks up, nudging the Spanish man on the arm gently.

Carlos silently obliges and storms back into the cabin clearly have had enough of the constant arguments that have been taking place ever since Nick's mother died.

Alvin walks in after, in which Rebecca cast's a glare and refuses to move away from the doorframe. She had her arms folded over her chest and she eagerly waited to find out what this new argument was about.

"Bec, c'mon…" Alvin says, coming up behind his wife.

"No. I've had enough of this shit… can't we just have one day… one day without a damn argument?!" Rebecca nearly shouts.

"Please Rebecca, go inside… we'll be with you soon…" Luke explains to the annoyed pregnant woman.

Eventually, Rebecca scoffs before making her way back inside the cabin, leaving Luke, Nick and Pete alone once again.

* * *

><p>"So… will you please tell me what's going on? We were perfectly fine earlier on…" Luke says sadly. He glanced over to Pete who was still staring off into the distance, then to Nick, who was standing beside him just looking down at his shoes miserably…<p>

"I… I told Nick a secret…" Pete speaks after a few moments of silence. His voice was rough and lingered with the taste of regret.

Luke raised an eyebrow.

"You what?" Luke asked, confused.

"I told him something… something I knew that none of you did…" Pete continued, with the same quiet and cracked tone of voice.

"And what was that?" Luke questioned.

Nick looked up, his expression angry but more hurt.

"He knew the girl was bitten, Luke! He knew but he told nobody!" Nick attempted at shouting again, but it only came out as a sob.

"Wait. What?" Luke asked, clearly not believing what he just heard.

"It's true…" Pete grumbled discouraged.

"Why… Why didn't you tell anyone?" Luke interrogated, his face serious but his voice still remaining as calm as humanly possible.

"I… I thought Carlos could do something… I felt bad for the girl… Before I could tell him, she just turned… it happened to fast…" Pete explained. Guilt washed over him every time he mentioned the girl that he could of just let go… But instead… he tried to help…

"Bullshit." Nick muttered under his breath.

"Nick." Luke said, he glared at the black haired man in which he looked away straight after.

"Okay Pete… I understand… let's just… just go inside…" Luke casually mentions after swearing he heard slight snarling and groaning coming from the trees.

"I can't handle this." Nick says quickly before turning on his heel and heading through the door of the cabin. Muttering and voices from the other group members could be heard inside before a thud of a door closing… Nick was gone…

"I'm sorry Luke… I made the kid all depressed again… I can't do anything right, goddamn." Pete blurts out, tears welling up in his eyes once again.

"Hey… hey, Pete… it's okay, you should just tell the others okay? I'll go see Nick. It's going to be okay, just don't blame yourself…" Luke explained quickly before making his way inside. Pete followed, dragging his feet in a similar way Nick did…

* * *

><p>Inside, sitting on the couches were Carlos, Alvin and Rebecca. Sarah was not to be seen so Luke guessed that Carlos sent her to her room to avoid any upcoming arguments or rivalry.<p>

"Nick's upstairs…" Carlos says towards the brunette who looked anxious and still slightly confused.

"Yeah… I know… um Pete, will you tell em?" Luke asks the older man beside him.

Pete sighs before nodding and walking over to a couch to sit beside the Spanish man. The other three adults watch intently as Pete sits down and rubs his temples with his fingers, like he always seemed to do when he was stressed…

Luke glances over to Pete before indicating to the rest of the group that he was going to talk with Nick.

The rest of the group nodded, allowing Luke to make his way upstairs…To talk with yet again, a hurt and broken Nick…

He damn hoped that Nick wasn't doing what he had been doing the last time he walked in on him…

Fingers crossed, Swiss army knives were no longer involved…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next may be the last but I will try and get this story up to 10 chapters if I can. :)<strong>

**Btw, Marie is the name I gave Nick's mother, hope it's okay :P**


	9. I See Stars

**Chapter 9- I See Stars **

Luke stood outside Nick's door. He hesitated before knocking, in which only silence replied. Already anxious, the brunette man clicked Nick's door open, allowing himself in with ease.

Immediately, the first thing Luke saw was a large purple bag that was right beside the door. That was Sarah's bagging… right, this was now the raven-haired teen's room.

Luke quickly scanned what was still technically Nick's room with his eyes. No one was present in the cluttered pigsty, so Luke assumed that Nick had to be in his own room, or should he say,_ their_ room.

Moments later, Luke was now standing outside his own bedroom, concern most likely spread all over his features and etched into his skin.

The brunette tapped lightly on the wooden door, and to his surprise, a cracked voice came from the other side…

"Come in." Nick called out, his voice quivering slightly. However he knew it was Luke… the first person to come to aid would be his best friend… or should he say, partner?

Luke obliged, opening the door slowly, taking in each creek that the hinges made.

Inside, Nick sat on the end of the bed, his face sunken, and his body motionless but better looking than yesterday Luke caught him…

"I guess you want to talk, huh?" Nick says, looking up solemnly, however Luke noticed the sides of his mouth forming into a small smile. Inside, Nick was glad to talk to Luke alone again…

"If you don't mind." Luke sadly smiled, closing the door and taking a seat next to Nick who partly shuffled to the side to make room for him.

"I should apologize…" Nick brings up after a few seconds of silence and awkward tension between the two.

"I'm not saying that you have to now… but you maybe should… you can't keep doing this to each other." Luke explained, placing a hand over Nick's cold one. Luke felt the black haired man's muscles tense up but they soon relaxed, going back to normal soon after.

"Yeah, yeah I get it man… I… I'm sorry I'm just a little, tense ya know…" Nick stammered slightly.

Luke chuckled quietly to himself.

"Yeah, you feel tense under me." Luke says indicating to their hands.

Nick blushed and looked away smiling.

"This is serious man!" Nick started to say, however he found himself giggling at the unnecessary soon after.

"See, this is the Nick I like to see!" Luke replies, laughing himself.

It wasn't too long after that Luke was on top Nick, straddling the taller man on his waist. The two men were red with laughter and ultimately in the zone where they forget about the issues outside of their room.

"Jesus Christ Luke, you were here to give me advice not this!" Nick breathlessly speaks from below Luke whose face seemed to be glowing to Nick eyes.

"Well I'm not too good on the advice but I can make you feel a bit better…" Luke says suggestively, a hint of shyness lingering within his calm voice.

Nick raises an eyebrow but smirks back in reply.

"Well come 'ere then!" Nick says, pulling the brunette's face towards his.

Luke is slightly taken aback at first but soon gets back into reality, smiling gently as Nick stared through him with paradise blue eyes.

Seconds later, the two were passionately making out on top of Luke's bed, doing a repeat of last night.

Luke remembers how he wanted to please Nick before he could get any hold of him so a twist in thought left Luke's actions desperate and needy to show Nick how he really felt…

The brunette let's his tongue glide into Nick's mouth before caressing Nick's own tongue, leaving both men moaning within each other.

"Luke… they'll hear…" Nick tries to say in the mid of adrenalized making out.

"Let 'em." Luke says seductively, releasing himself away from Nick's mouth. Both their faces were heated up, their skin warm.

"Oo rebel…" Nick remarks, smirking.

"Anything for you…" Luke says back before sitting on his knees while Nick lay still watching him in awe.

"So…" Nick says awkwardly from beneath Luke.

Luke practically crawls on top Nick but still stays hovering above. He slowly places his lips beside Nick's left ear.

"So, you want me to make you feel better?" Luke whispers into Nick's ear while smirking.

It makes Nick aroused at the thought.

"Like what?" Nick teasingly questions.

Luke grins and bites his lip before making his way back down to the hem of Nick's camouflage trousers. Already, a bulge begins to form making Nick hide beneath his cap in embarrassment. Noticing this, Luke crawls back up and uses his pointer finger to flick the cap straight off Nick's head making both men chuckle slightly. Nick's raven hair also comes down gracefully over his face making Luke smile.

"You sure you want to do this?" Nick asked, looking over to the door nervously.

Luke checked the door before going back to Nick's trousers.

"Yeah." Luke smirked.

"Okay, I uh…" Nick started to say, however Luke placed a hand over Nick's lower regions, he could feel how hard he was through two layers.

Nick gasped as Luke's hand came into contact with his lower area.

"ssh…" Luke said seductively. He was now starting to fumble around with the zip on Nick's trousers. He was nervous, he didn't know that he was doing this… to his best friend he'd known for twenty years now? It was all so vivid but at the same time hazy…

... (Slight time skip) ...

It was some time later that everything became a blur. Not as in cannot be seen or felt… this was a blur that was just too good to be true. Nick especially was in another world; lost in the pleasure, lost in Luke… everything around him became distorted, an illusion almost…he saw stars, millions of them before hearing Luke lightly chuckle and placing his head upon his chest.

Pulling himself back to reality, Nick blinked heavily and let his eyes adjust to the familiar ceiling before sitting up slightly to take a look at his partner who also sat up in unison. He looked just as exhausted as Nick.

"Did I make you feel better?" Luke almost whispers while helping fasten Nick's trousers, as he had no energy to do so.

"What do you think man? I saw fucking stars!" Nick breathlessly explained, now lying against the headboard with Luke curled up next to him.

"Well I'll take that as a yes!" Luke chuckled back.

"Na, honestly… I felt so alive. Everything was like heaven for a second and you were like a damn angel!" Nick explained further, smiling back at the thought.

Luke raised an eyebrow but chuckled.

"Okay man, what did I do to you?!" Luke says, playfully punching Nick's arm.

"Honestly, if I could do such a thing to you… you would love it… like Jesus you would!" Nick exasperated but relaxing more into the bed.

"Maybe… tonight?" Luke casually mentioned, a hint of sultriness and suggestiveness within his voice.

Nick turned his head to face Luke, giving a playful smirk.

"Of course…" he replied, his voice now calm and tranquil.

* * *

><p>It was not too long after that the sound of something like a door opened, followed by a loud startling gunshot and many screams of shear terror…<p> 


	10. Into The Light and Away From The Shadows

**Chapter 10- Into The Light And Away From The Shadows**

_It was not too long after that the sound of something like a door opened, followed by a loud startling gunshot and many screams of shear terror…_

* * *

><p>"What the fuck?!" both men sat up, hearts already pounding and eyes widened, anxiety racing through their veins within a single second.<p>

"NO! DADDY!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"STOP!"

"I would advise you guys to stay exactly where you are…" an almost growling deep voice spoke out loudly from outside.

"C'mon man!" Luke immediately said, ripping himself away from the bed, followed by Nick.

Both Luke and Nick ran out the door, stopping at the top of the staircase to look down at the brutal sight… and what could be worse than a certain someone arriving? Once again…

"Shit!" Luke and Nick cursed in unison.

The front door was wide open and inside stood… Of all people… Carver. Even worse, his companion, Troy was there too…

Carver… he had his large brown coat and a magnum. 44 grasped within his cold hand. Troy, in his camo attire, stood straight, his expression stern as he held up his AK-47 to the rest of the cabin group members…

But worse of all…

Sarah sat on her knees, screaming and flooding tears as she knelt beside her father…

Carlos… he was dead.

Pete, Rebecca and Alvin all had their hands up in surrender as they stood only metres away from the man himself… all three mourned. Rebecca wanted to comfort Sarah, or at least keep the teen away from the possible danger Carver or Troy could do at any moment… but she stayed. Stayed absolutely still…

"DADDY! WAKE UP, PLEASE!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"Oh God, please… Bill don't… please don't!"

Carver stood still also. He had his gun pointed towards Pete, then Rebecca, then Alvin, then Sarah. His expression was smug and proud…

"I didn't want to do that… but you left me no choice…" his raspy voice spoke, loud enough to echo the entire cabin.

His eyes then darted upwards to see two figures on top the staircase, waiting, not doing… Their expressions were gobsmacked… Nick's… well his face looks like he has just given up on life… all hope was now lost…

"Ah, Luke and Nick… it's great to see you…" Carver speaks slowly, slurring his words for added tension on the rest of the group… Meanwhile, Troy still has his eyes on each and every person in the tension filled room, the trigger being held firmly by his right pointer finger.

Slowly and carefully Luke speaks, being cautious of both Carver's and Troy's guns being pointed at him. Nick tries to stop his partner but the brunette carefully shrugs him off.

"Look, Carver… I'm going to come down and we're going to talk… okay? We can talk about this…" Luke stammers, anger lingering within his timid voice as he eyed the body of Carlos sprawled out across the wooden flooring. Sarah still grieved beside her father's dead body… but she wasn't what Luke and Nick had to think about right now at this moment…

"Luke, if only we could've just _talked _those few months ago… if only it could've been _that_ easy…" Carver sarcastically comments. The corners of his mouth curved upwards, forming into a mocking smile.

"Don't you dare put this on us!" Rebecca hisses, hands still in the air while her face creased up in anger… wrath almost…

"Shut up!" Troy barks, now pointing his gun towards Rebecca's direction.

"Hey!" Alvin snaps towards the Troy, in which he just rolls his eyes.

"Now, now Alvin and Rebecca… don't cause a scene… we have _lot's_ of catching up to do later…" Carver explains while smirking, however his eye was still fixed on Luke and Nick who were now slowly making their way down the wooden stairs.

"Now, where's Marie? Where is that pretty lady?" Carver questions, smirk still plastered onto his face.

Pete scowls at the mention of his sister in which Carver just chuckles.

Nick also felt saddened but more angry… well, furious really…

"FUCK YOU! JUST FUCK YOU!" Nick yells, making the decision to come storming down the stairs quickly. Luke tries to stop the black haired man but to no avail, Nick keeps storming forward.

Troy has now got his gun pointed at Nick, ready to shoot at any moment but Carver put's his hand up as a signal to stop.

He grins before continuing.

"Now Troy, don't hurt Nick… farm boy over here is broken… we can see it in his eyes…" Carver says mockingly, in which Nick breaths heavily in rage. Luke also is just as angry, now attempting to walk towards Carver himself.

Before anyone could attempt to make another move, Carver is quick to bring his magnum .44 back into sight… this time, he doesn't just aim… he shoots.

* * *

><p>...<p>

It was like every inch of life shattered inside of Nick's tender skin. His ears were ringing, his mind muddled beyond belief, but he still grieved… he still screamed and shouted until words weren't enough… He watched helplessly… he watched stunned as he fell…

The man he loved, fell… he clutched his chest and blinked heavily before his knees gave in, sending him to the ground… all he could think of was Nick… he wanted to see him. One. Last. Time…

"LUKE!"

"NO!"

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!"

"SOMEBODY JUST KILL 'EM!"

"LUKE!"

Nick ran forward and grabbed Luke before he hit the ground. He cried, he screamed…

Everything became distorted, everything but Luke.

He held the injured and soon to be dying man in his arms upon his lap. Crimson blood soaked through what was once an orange sweater, leaving the brunette man choking for air as his chest became tighter...

"Please don't leave me Luke… please don't leave me!" Nick sobbed and begged as he watched the other man's brown eyes stare straight into his. He coughed up blood, making it almost impossible to speak. As Nick mourned, a single tear made it's way down Luke's face, his brown eyes full of desperation and something he never showed… fear.

"You're in pain Luke… you're in pain…" Nick sobbed loudly. His vision became blurred due to the tears; his hands shook violently as he held Luke's limp body within his arms.

The remaining group grieved, they shouted, they cried, they screamed…

Everything from then on happened so quickly... one minute they were here, the next,they were not...

Yet everything felt like eternity to Nick... Luke dying felt like millions of long, painful years... what if this was all a dream? A nightmare even?

Troy escorted the group outside into a blue van. On the way, Troy shot Pete in the knee as the older man protested and started to pick a fight… he had to then be practically carried by Alvin…

Sarah was silent… she made no sound, almost as if she was stunned silent…

She didn't want to move away from her father but Troy slapped her round the back of the head then forcefully dragged the raven-haired girl out while she whimpered and cried out to her silent father.

Rebecca and Alvin pleaded… but there was no hope…

* * *

><p>"C'mon Nick… let's go home. As a <em>family<em>." Carver spoke from above the motionless Luke and the grieving Nick.

Nick stayed still, his eyes were fixed on Luke's unmoving one's…

He couldn't cry… he couldn't feel pain anymore. It was almost as if he had be numbed completely.

"I'll be out in a second…" Nick mumbled. He couldn't be angry anymore. He'd lost Luke just now… in his arms… he was tired, no more energy for anything…

"You better be…" Carver spoke hoarsely, turning on his heel and slowly making his way out of the cabin, walking past Carlos's unmoving corpse with ease.

"Luke…" Nick spoke in a cracked whisper.

He continued to hold the dead body of his partner in his arms firmly.

"Luke… I lost my mom. Then I had arguments with Pete… I did bad stuff to myself because I felt like it was my fault… you came to me, you stopped me by hurting yourself… we told each other we loved one another, and I loved you…" Nick spoke quietly, his voice nothing but a stutter of a whisper.

"and… this is how I repay you?" he continued.

Nick slowly bent down, placing a gentle kiss on top Luke's forehead. He then carefully used his fingers to close Luke's eyelids.

"I want you to sleep now… I want you to forget me, forget everything because you're in a better place now…"

"You didn't deserve this pain! I did! And now you're gone!" Nick now shouts, shaking Luke's fragile body within his already scarred arms.

Nick sniffles before looking over to a wooden cabinet, that was located next to the staircase…

The black haired man stands up, placing Luke's body gently on the ground. He then walks over to the cabinet before opening it up to reveal a fully loaded pistol…

He walked over to Luke before taking a seat next to where his body lay…

"I'm weak, Luke…"

"I cannot survive this pain any longer… I cannot survive without you here, so I'm going to see you! I'm going to see you again! Yeah, you can tell me how stupid I'm being but I will see you, and that's all I care about…" Nick whimpers, holding the pistol within his shaky hands.

"I will give up anything to be with you… even myself."

He took a deep breath before glancing over at Luke's body for the last time… it lay still. Blood soaked through the orange fabric… Eyes were closed and hair was a mess… But Nick loved him.

Seconds passed and just before Carver came through the door, he pushed it.

With his pointer finger, he applied pressure to the trigger, pointing the contraption towards his temple. Shakily he let go… shakily he let go before mouthing: "I'm sorry." into the cruel, bitter filled air...

* * *

><p>Relief…<p>

Sweet, sweet relief as he opened his drowsy eyes to see a figure…

"It's amazing to know what you would do for me…" the southern accent spoke.

"I loved you, I couldn't let go of a love so powerful…" the black haired man replied, sitting up to see his partner once again.

"Thanks man, I love you too…" Luke responded, a warm smile spread amongst his soft face.

Into the light and away from the shadows meant only one thing…

They were now immortal; strong enough to overcome pain that wouldn't even reach them in the first place…

The past doesn't scar both Luke and Nick anymore…

They were now free in another life where all that matters is love… Love and hope is now everything they had…

They were now into the light and away from the shadows…

This was…

Heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>And here my folks, is the end...<strong>

**A sad ending for our beautiful characters we lost...**

**I want to thank everybody who supported me throughout this story and left reviews! I love you all!**

**I will now be editing my story here and there, getting rid of useless author's notes etc ;)**

**Please checkout my other stories and watch out for some new ones as I'm gathering ideas!**

**I love you all and stay awesome!**

**Kristal-Dynamite... OUT! ;)**

**Xxx**


End file.
